Он? Она? Какая разница?
by Nucima
Summary: Мать Савады Тсунаёши происходит из древнего клана обладающего пламенем Тумана. Как это отразиться на её несчасной... Дочери!


Предупреждения: Действия происходят после арки будущего, но до церемонии наследования ещё далёко (я чуть-чуть раздвинула временные рамки)  
>Весьма-весьма краткое саммари: Мать Савады Тсунаёши происходит из древнего клана обладающего пламенем Тумана.<p>

От автора: писать не умею, так что прежде чем прочитать подумайте.  
>Дисклаймер: автор Амано Акира.<p>

Вступление.

Кто такой Савада Тсунаёши? Если вы задали этот вопрос его одноклассникам, то они вам ответят что Тсунаёши неудачник и абсолютно бесполезен. Реборн, на ваш вопрос, ответит, что Тсуна его глупый ученик. Гокудера Хаято скажет, что Савада Тсунаёши Десятый Босс Вонголы и просто великий человек, а также сообщит кучу другой ненужной вам информации о Саваде, а если вы посмеете усомниться вслух в величий Джудайме, то смело обращайтесь в бюро ритуальных услуг и ройте себе могилу, хотя вряд ли вы успеете сделать хоть что-то... Ямамато Такеши, не переставая улыбаться, ответит вам, что Тсуна его друг и просто хороший человек. Если спросите Хибари Кею, хотя... его, наверное, лучше вообще не спрашивать, ни о чём и никогда. Мукуро Рукудо на ваш вопрос ничего не ответит, а только как-то странно хмыкнет. Сасагава Рёхей скажет, что Тсуна ЭКСТРИМально крутой парень. Мать ответит, что Тсуна очень милый и добрый мальчик, а его отец, в это время, будет с довольным видом кивать. Если спросить самого Саваду, то он скажет, что он просто несчастный человек, ведь его отец хотел мальчика

, а он родился девочкой, но, к несчастью (для него), мама происходила из древнего клана обладающего пламенем тумана, так что его папочка даже не подозревает, что его сын на самом деле дочь. А на вопрос о Мукуро Тсуна покраснеет и пробормочет себе под нос «мои иллюзии ещё слишком слабы и вообще сами попробуйте обращаться с двумя видами пламени одновременно» а также добавит веское «пошляк».

Глава 1.

С появления в доме Тсуны ребёнка, носящего гордое звание акробанелло Солнца, под именем Реборн, будильник стал звонить непозволительно рано, и вставать стало как-то тяжелее. Виной тому постоянное нервное напряжение или каждодневные (а иногда и ночные) тренировки, остаётся загадкой, но, скорее всего, виноваты оба фактора. Вот и сейчас Тсуне ужасно не хотелось открывать глаза и смело встречать новый день (а значит и новые неприятности, Реборн-то не дремлет), наоборот хотелось трусливо забраться под одеяло и полежать ещё чуть-чуть, ещё немного...

-Пора вставать, Бесполезный Тсуна – омерзительно бодрый голос доносился откуда-то сверху, и принадлежать он мог только одному... кхм... с позволения сказать человеку – Реборну. Подскочив на добрые полметра, ещё при первых звуках этого голоса, к концу фразы Тсуна уже успела скрыться в ванной. Горький опыт научил ее, что сопротивляться воле Реборна (а также возмущаться, критиковать его действия и т.д.) без неприятных для неё самой (иногда и её друзей) последствий невозможно.

-Да, Тсуна могу тебе обрадовать, у меня для тебя есть приятные новости, – с какой-то особо довольной интонацией сказал ей вдогонку Реборн.

Подавившись зубной пастой, на фразе о хороших новостях и, начав судорожно откашливать её в раковину, бедная девочка подумала, что лично ей вряд ли новость покажется приятной... Поэтому водные процедуры Тсуна постаралась растянуть, как могла, но всё хорошее рано или поздно заканчивается, и вскоре оставаться в ванной стало совсем уж неприлично. Пришлось спешно натягивать на лицо приличествующее выражение лица (наводить на себя иллюзию, которая за ночь немного ослабла) и встречать неприятности, как настоящий...мужчина. На её счастье Реборна в комнате не оказалось, поэтому Тсуна смогла спокойно одеться и, ещё раз перепроверив иллюзию, спуститься вниз, где её ждал малолетний... репетитор. К её удивлению, завтрак прошёл в мирной обстановке, если, конечно, не считать того, что Тсуна слегка нервничала (но когда и главное кого это когда-нибудь интересовало?). Ламбо до сих пор спал (во время приёма пищи, небывалое доселе событие!) поэтому никто не пытался убить Реборна, из-за чего вечно что-нибудь взрывалось, увести еду с чужих тарелок, требовать добавки и что ещё он там обычно делал? Если не знать истории дома Савада, можно было бы даже подумать, что это обычная среднестатистическая семья.

Если Тсуна и выучила что-то за всю свою недолгую жизнь, так это то, что за всё приходится платить, а с появлением репетитора в её жизни платить приходилось практически за все, в том числе и за недолгие моменты умиротворения в доме и семье, отчего Тсуне столь спокойный завтрак не внушал ничего кроме тихого страха. Она с всё возрастающем беспокойством наблюдала за довольной улыбочкой своего домашнего киллера и даже боялась представить, что за новость он ей припас. Её интуиция вопила, угрожала и чуть ли не рыдала, пытаясь уберечь хозяйку, что хорошего настроения Тсуне тоже не прибавляло.

К удивлению Тсуны Реборн не сказал ей ничего ни после завтрака, ни по дороге в школу. Во время уроков ничего странного она тоже не заметила, что только усилило общее состояние нервозности и параной. Возвращалась домой Тсуна с настроением заключённого идущего на плаху, то есть с плохим. Дорога до родных пенатов оказалось на удивление короткой и вот она уже стоит на пороге своего родного дома и мнется, не зная, что делать то ли зайти, то ли убежать, куда глаза глядят. После не долгих раздумий был выбран первый вариант, поворачивая ручку входной двери, Тсуна подумала, что вскоре пожалеет о своём решении. Ох, как она была права...

За дверью её ожидало едва ли не сильнейшее потрясение её жизни, а именно – весь звёздный состав Варии, который спокойно находился в гостиной её дома вместе с довольным Реборном. Нестерпимо захотелось упасть в обморок, но уже ускользающее от неё сознание привел в себя голос Реборна.

- А вот и Тсуна – голосом кота объевшегося сметаны заметил Реборн – ты сегодня подозрительно долго не приходил со школы. Я уже начал волноваться, а наша знакомые порывались пойти проверить всё ли с тобой в порядке.

Смерив скептическим взглядом «знакомых», Тсуна тихо порадовалась тому, что не стала заходить в кондитерскую вместе с Киоко-чан, а то мало ли вдруг «знакомые» действительно бы пошли проверять как там она, вряд ли кого-нибудь обрадовал подобный поворот событий и вряд ли бы он закончился хорошо. Второй немного поздней мыслью стал вопрос о причине нахождения в её доме офицеров Варии. Задать его в _их _присутствии Тсуна не решалась, поэтому сейчас стояла и мялась, не зная, что делать. На помощь репетитора рассчитывать явно не приходилось, поэтому Тсуна решила относиться к Варии как к заурядным (ха-ха) гостям, с тихим обреченным вздохом, который услышали все близстоящие она начала приветствовать гостей.

-Добрый день Луссурия-сан, Скуалло-сан, Бельфегор-сан, Леви-сан, Мармон-сан (?) – приветствуя каждого по отдельности, она посылала им свои дежурные улыбки, правда перед одним именем вышла секундная заминка, но, тем не менее, она отважно продолжила - ... Занзас-сан. Я рад всех вас видеть?

Судя по убийственному взгляду Занзаса и скептической ухмылки Скуало, манера поведения была выбрана не совсем правильной, а радость от встречи изобразить так и вовсе не удалось. Не дождавшись ответного приветствия, Тсуна не ловко переминалась с ноги, на ногу не пытаясь предпринять ещё одну попытку завязать разговор. Пауза становилась совсем уж непристойной, когда Реборн явно наслаждавшийся ситуацией подал голос.

-Тсуна ты хорошо помнишь наши приключения в будущем?

Начало было не совсем оптимистичным, точнее совсем не оптимистичным.

-Да – осторожно сказала Тсуна – такое трудно забыть.

-Как ты думаешь, почему в том времени ситуация для Вонголы была столь... неудовлетворительной?

Неизвестно что напугало Тсуну больше непривычно вежливый тон Реборна или явное ощущение того, что её настойчиво подталкивают к какому-то нужному репетитору ответу. Такое открытое манипулирование собой она не любила, но чтобы не выставить себя ещё большим дураком задумалась. И ответ пришедшей в голову ей не понравился... когда-то давно мама рассказывала ей историю клана, из которого происходила и сказала: «Причина всех бед нашего клана заключалась во внутренней раздробленности, постоянные стычки внутри клана, борьба за власть – всё это привело к его падению. Запомни раз и навсегда вражда между соратниками недопустима». Вывод напрашивался неутешительный, настолько неутешительный, что Тсуна почувствовала себя обречённой на смерть. Ситуация в которой она оказалась явно была… не очень хорошей, хотя если говорить честно, то дерьмовой была ситуация.

-Раздробленность внутри семьи?– полуобречено полувопросительно выдохнула Тсуна.

Реборн кивнул, казалось вся его поза, взгляд, улыбка, выражение лица лучатся самодовольством и какой-то легкой гордостью за догадливость ученика.

-Ты прав, Бесполезный Тсуна, поэтому я связался с Варией и уговорил их приехать сюда для попытки наладить отношения между Хранителями и офицерами Варии.

Попытка наладить отношения... Это было бы забавно, если бы не одно, но... ты будешь участвовать, а не наблюдать со стороны, что сразу делает данное мероприятие сомнительным и весьма опасным для жизни. Твоей жизни. Но когда, после появления Реборна, было по-другому? Оттого на фразу Бельфегора: «Надеюсь, мы подружимся, ши-ши-ши» ты реагируешь дежурной улыбкой и весьма неискренней фразой:

-Не сомневаюсь в этом.

Прошло два часа, с того момента, как ты встретилась с Варией и сейчас ты сидишь в кафе у семейства Ямамато и обсуждаешь сложившуюся ситуацию со своими друзьями, а по совместительству и Хранителями. Каждый реагирует, так как ты и ожидала. Гокудера-кун предполагает (весьма громко предполагает) что это какой-то хитроумный план Варии по свержению нынешнего Десятого и как обычно клянется ей в верности и утверждает что защитит её во чтобы-то ни стало. Ямамато улыбнулся своей извечной широкой улыбкой и порадовался тому, что Скуало приехал. Рехей ЭКСТРИМально ничего не понимает, но поддаётся общему ощущению взбудораженности. В считанные минуты заведение семьи Ямамато превращается в филиал хаоса. Всё как обычно, привычно и тепло. В компании таких друзей никакая Вария не страшна. Тем более один раз им уже удалось победить их.

Вот только одна подленькая мыслишка не давала окончательно расслабиться и отдохнуть после такого нервного дня. Реборн ведь говорил о раздробленности в семье Вонгола, но Вария лишь часть семьи, причём не самая большая часть, отсюда следует вывод, что придётся ждать множество весьма и весьма опасных «родственников», который хотят наладить отношения. Ох, такие мысли не помогают отдохнуть с друзьями.


End file.
